A Random Evening
by OKami-hu
Summary: A challenge-line contest fic. Kind of pointless but sweet. Just a random evening in the Devil's Nest, when feelings got revealed accidentally(?). (Greed-Dolchet)


**Disclaimer**: World & characters are the property of Arakawa Hiromu & Square-ENIX. However, the fic itself belongs to me (OKami). I have to stress that - sadly - I'm not making any money from this.  
**Beta: **Kimmeh (Thanxies!! You're cute! Now, hurry up with AtSWR!)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Greed x Dolchet  
**Warnings**: PWP, some OOC-ness  
**Note**: This fic was written for the Fanfiction-Alliance's contest on Deviantart. They gave twenty-something lines and we had to choose six and include them in the fic. The fandom was our choice. I choose FMA, because that's my current fave; and since I'm my homeland's Slash/Yaoi Queen, I just HAD to mix some m/m into this one too. Oh, one more thing: PWP is not equal to NC-17. Please, repeat after me…

* * *

Ordinary evening in the Devil's Nest is what it was. Part of the crew was hanging out in the bar; Greed left for some personal business an hour ago. It was late; most of the chimeras went to sleep already.

Martel, Dolchet, Roa and Kimblee were present, when Greed returned. The tall homunculus was wet all over; a sudden shower came and caught him. And he had taken off his fur-lined vest as well. Something seemed to be wrapped up in it as he held it closely to his chest.

Martel got up to fetch a towel for the boss. Greed shook himself like a dog, then grinned and walked to the counter. Dolchet poured him a glass of whiskey. The homunculus gulped down the golden liquid and smiled on his loyal swordsman, showing off his pointy teeth.

"Hey, Dolchet… Do you speak Jewish?"

Kimblee fell on the counter from the laughing fit. The short chimera just gaped at Greed.

"I… What? No! I'm not Jewish! What made you think that?"

"Well," the tall Sin shrugged casually, "I thought you might be one. You kind of look like one; and I need somebody, who can speak, or rather, read that language."

"If you meant Hebrew, Greed-san," Roa's deep voice grumbled, "I can help. Why do you ask?"

"Hah, I KNEW, there should be one Jew in my crew." Greed seemed satisfied. "You see, I got this book this evening." He wrapped a rather thick volume out of his vest. It looked very old. "I'd like to know, what's in it exactly but it's written in Hebrew. Can you help me translate it?"

"Most certainly, Greed-san."

"What is it?" Martel asked stepping behind the homunculus; she started to rub Greed's black hair dry. "Why is Kimblee trying to drown in his Martini?"

"Greed-san assumed I'm a Jew," Dolchet informed her. "If I would be anti-Semite, I should try to kill him now."

"Thank God, you're not!" Greed waved his hand cheerfully. "Because I'd have to kill you, in case you were attempting to kill me."

"Wonderful, but I still don't understand." Martel's gaze fell on the book. "Oh, wait. Those are Hebrew letters, aren't they? What does it say?"

"The Nature of Alchemy," Roa translated. Kimblee calmed down surprisingly quick and eyed the leather-bound volume curiously. Maybe there's a new way in it to make things go boom.

"But Greed-san, you don't do alchemy," Martel pointed out.

"That's true." The homunculus nodded. "Okay now, my hair is dry. Would you like to rub my chest too?"

"Do it yourself." The blonde girl smacked her boss on the head. All the chimeras respected their savior deeply, but Greed was an easy-going guy, and he treated his crew like friends.

"Anyway, even if I can't use alchemy, I'm interested in how its forces work…" The homunculus started to explain, why he was so curious about this field of science. However, Dolchet didn't pay much attention. He was busy keeping his eyes away from his boss's muscular frame. If he got the permission, he would be more than happy to rub Greed's broad chest…

Being mixed with a dog had its merits. Dolchet's senses became sharper, his instincts grew stronger. But it had certain down sides too. Dogs are known from being very loyal and in the short swordsman's case, the loyalty he felt towards the tall Sin soon turned into love. And the sharp sense of smell was a pain too. Greed always smelled so _nice _; he was more than one and a half hundred pounds of walking sex. Dolchet had to concentrate hard when his boss was in the room. If he didn't, images filled his mind and his pants suddenly became a few sizes tighter.

"…So I was waiting for him for half an hour," Greed was still talking "And I don't like waiting. Waiting makes me, let's just say excited, and when I'm excited…" He grinned widely, "I can be very dangerous."

"Aah, that's good. At least we'd know when you were horny: you'd go around ripping people's heads off." Martel pointed out smartly. The homunculus laughed wholeheartedly, Kimblee grinned almost nicely and even Roa's grim face had softened one shade. Dolchet smiled too, and blushed a little.

"Anyway, I didn't kill him, just told him that next time, he should better hurry. And here's the book. Roa, can you take a look at it?"

The tall, strong guy carefully opened the book and began to read, following the lines with his fingertip.

"This chapter is about basic arrays. How they should look when performing different transmutations. This other is… about elemental arrays if you understand, what it means."

"I do!" Kimblee peeked into the book over Roa's thick arms. "This one is for fire; there was a guy in the army called Mustang, who used this."

"And this… it says 'The Gate'."

Greed's smile grew colder but only Dolchet noticed. Flames of hatred flickered in his violet eyes and something else… a distant sadness…?

The Crimson Alchemist yawned.

"Uhh, it's getting late. Hey, Greed, call me when Roa starts to work on it, I want to take notes. Now, goodnight. Sweet dreams." His smirk grew lazy as he waved to his comrades. The Sin grinned like a wolf when he discovers the stray sheep.

As the door closed behind the lean guy, Dolchet pouted. He didn't like Kimblee. Something about the ex-State Alchemist alarmed him. And he smelled bad too, there was the scent of brimstone lingering around him - and that's the Devil's smell. That guy was crazy and Greed trusted him too much.

"Greed-san," Dolchet began to voice his worries, "I don't think this guy is trustworthy. He's sneaky. I have a bad feeling about him."

"Naw." The Sin beckoned for another shot. "He's a valuable fighter and 'sides, he's a fluffy muffin."

Martel snickered and the small swordsman's face reddened but now, from anger and jealousy.

"And the Gingerbreadman is Satan's spy. You shouldn't trust him! He was a State Alchemist, he could easily betray you!"

"You're just jealous because you want to be a fluffy muffin, too!" The blonde girl talked back. She went round the counter to get a last drink. But as she found the bottle, her green eyes grew wide.

"I take back everything. The Martini's gone!" She put a hand on her forehead with a theatrical gesture. "That bastard; he didn't even leave any poison for me!"

Roa stirred.

"That's not very ladylike, to butcher Shakespeare like that."

"Consider it a plus point on my score, that I'm actually able to misquote Shakespeare." Martel smiled at the grey-haired giant and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, guys. I need my beauty sleep."

"I'll go too." Roa stood up and bowed to Greed. When his comrades left, Dolchet didn't look at his boss but fetched the mop and a bucket of water. The homunculus remained sitting on his stool, leafing through the alchemy book.

"Dolchet…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you wasting your time with the washing up? It's not your job." The Sin never even looked up from the volume. Dolchet's chest tightened. 'I can't believe I'm that interesting.' He thought bitterly.

"Housework is good when I feel down. It keeps my thoughts diverted."

"And why are you feeling down?" The tall homunculus observed a difficult array on the page.

"Because I worry for you!" The swordsman nearly kicked up the bucket from frustration. "Please, Greed-san, be more careful! If anything happens to you, I'll be…" Ooops. He nearly spat it out. Dolchet knew that being in love with a superior is not good. It could result in a transfer. Demobilization. Or for that matter, in execution.

Greed closed the book and looked straight in his companion's yellow eyes.

"Dolchet, it's over. I know, how you feel. I know what you want."

The dog-chimera's blood froze in his veins as the Sin stood up and began to circle around him.

"You want to be…" Greed stretched out the syllables; his sensual voice became dangerously deep, "… a fluffy muffin."

Dolchet blinked. Then, he bowed his head.

"Well, that's right, Greed-san. I won't deny it."

The homunculus stopped in front of the smaller man, caught his chin with his own Orouboros-marked hand and leaned closer.

"You'll never be a muffin; do you understand that, Dolchet?"

He wanted to nod, to say "of course" but in the next moment, the Sin's lips sealed his. The kiss was deep and sweet and Dolchet nearly melted on the spot. A minute after, Greed broke the contact, and chuckled at his chimera's confused gaze.

"You'll never be a muffin, you silly dog; because you're a cherry pie."

Dolchet rolled his eyes.

"I surrender. Eat me."

Greed laughed. Then, he grabbed the swordsman's waist and flung him over his broad shoulders. Ignoring the muffled - and half-hearted - protests, the homunculus headed upstairs.

The End


End file.
